


A Taste of Summer

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Mild Adult Themes, Sexy kissing, sfw, show level loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Sam’s left alone with the girl he’s just helped saved and he can’t seem to stop thinking about kissing her…~
Relationships: Sam/You, sam winchester x reader, sam x reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	A Taste of Summer

There’s a clock somewhere in the room and the faint ticking is getting louder with each passing second. As soon as Sam hears it for the first time, he can’t unhear it, and it’s starting to mess with his head.

How long since he’s said anything? Feels like way too long.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Feels like his heart is starting to beat on the second mark.

Tick. Tick.

Isn’t there supposed to be a tock?

Tick.

He clears his throat and it sounds painfully loud. It rings in his ears; even the sound of his tongue moving in his mouth seems like it’s coming through over a loudspeaker. He has to say something. Has to break the silence.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

“So, uh…”

His tongue dries up instantly but for some reason, his palms feel wet. He rubs them on his jeans, big hands covering most of his own thighs as he wipes away the nervous sweat. He cringes as words fail him, hoping she doesn’t notice.

Next to him, Y/N laughs gently. It’s not a full-blown thing, just a tickle at the end of a breath, something sweet. Sam could lose himself in those tiny little noises; the gentle sighs, the hums, the simple sound of her breathing next to him, so calm, so soft…

Tick. Tick. Tick.

“You OK?”

Y/N’s voice breaks Sam out of his thoughts and the ticking dies down. He’s staring at her suddenly and he can’t remember when he started. He looks away, embarrassment flooding his system. He can feel his cheeks start to burn and his gut does a backflip.

He swallows down as much nervous energy as he can and gives a little half-smile. “Yeah. You?”

She licks her lips and Sam almost dies. She says something about being OK, but his attention is stuck on her lips. The tip of her tongue was so pink and it left such a perfect sheen behind. He can’t help but stare again, wondering what she tastes like.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

It’s back again and Sam knows he’s gonna go insane if he sits there much longer. Dean was only supposed to be gone for a little while, but it feels like he left days ago.

“Sam?” Y/N’s voice is timid but beautiful and Sam sighs as he stares at her lips move. “Do you think Dean’s OK?”

She’s worried, he can tell. He nods quickly to put her at ease and internally kicks himself for thinking about anything but the case. She was a victim, someone who needed saving and comforting; not some girl he’d picked up at the bar intent on some midnight special.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Sam says finally. “We do this stuff all the time.”

Y/N laughs again, her face lighting up as she stares right back at him. “All the time? You seem a little nervous for someone who rescues damsels in distress all the time.”

Sam lets out a light laugh. “I mean, not all the time. Well, we do. But not-” He can’t find any more words, losing his train of thought in the tunnel of her beautiful eyes.

“You don’t always take the damsels back to your room and sit with them in silence, you mean.”

She’s teasing him, he can hear it in her tone, and something about the levity in her voice calms him. His shoulders drop with a deep exhale and he smiles.

“Yeah. That.”

Y/N bites her lip as her cheeks turn a darker shade, blushing as his gaze travels her face again. “I must be pretty special then, huh?”

Sam drops his left hand from his thigh to the couch cushion. “Yeah, Y/N. I think you might be.” His voice is deep suddenly and he wonders if she notices how far it’s fallen. He can’t help it; hopes it doesn’t come off as creepy or assuming.

Y/N turns in her seat and kicks a knee up on the cushion between them, leaning against the back of the sofa. She rests her elbow on the top and her head on her knuckles, just calmly watching him. Her knee is so close to his fingers Sam can almost feel the warmth.

“If I had a nickel for every time some handsome hero came to rescue me and called me special…” She pauses for a long moment, teeth digging into the corner of her lip as she makes herself smile. “I’d have like…one whole nickel.”

Something in the way she looks at him recharges his courage and Sam takes a leap, surprising even himself.

“Well, I am glad you’ve never needed rescuing before,” he says, dipping his chin a bit so he can look up at her through thin lashes. “But I highly doubt no one’s called you special before.”

There it is, Sam thought. He made her blush in full and he’s never been more proud of anything in his life. All he can think of is making her smile like that over and over again. It’s so beautiful, the way she tries to hide it, looking away and stifling the tiny giggle that accompanies it. Sam could die happy just looking at that smile.

“I don’t know about that,” she says, trying to regain her composure. “But it sure feels nice hearing it from you.”

Tick. Tick.

Anytime Sam thinks he’s gotten a handle on the moment, she knocks him off his feet with a look or a word. She’s incredible and he’s losing his grip.

Tick.

Her hand falls from her cheek and lands close to his. His heart races, his eyes drifting down to watch, wait, pray that she touches him.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

“Sam?”

Her pinky brushes impossibly soft against the side of his wrist and he sucks in a deep breath.

He looks up and she’s so much closer now, leaning forward over her crooked knee, cheek shyly bent towards her shoulder. She pulls in her bottom lip and bites gently, smiling back at him.

He can’t even speak, she’s so beautiful, so warm and close.

“You gonna sit here all night staring, or you gonna kiss me?”

Time freezes as her question wraps around him like a tight bandage, pulling him back together and forcing him to act.

“May I?” he asks, dumbstruck by her forwardness.

She laughs and starts to say yes, but Sam’s already making his move. His hand looks huge against the side of her face, long fingers stretched out, covering jaw to forehead. She doesn’t flinch, doesn’t pull away, but leans into it like his touch is the thing that she’s been waiting for her entire life. She closes her eyes slowly as he draws near, parts her lips so effortlessly as his breath hits her mouth, lets out a delicious hum when he finally makes contact.

God, it’s like Heaven, Sam thinks. He can’t pull away, doesn’t want to, so he keeps the kiss going, never breaking, just moving his mouth gently against hers.

He can’t even breathe, but he doesn’t care. When she opens her mouth a bit more and her tongue brushes against his bottom lip, he nearly screams for the shocking pleasure of it. It’s like he’s never been kissed before, never felt the heat of another’s breath on his skin, never tasted something so sweet.

And fuck is she sweet. She tastes like cherry lip balm and that lemon-lime soda she’s been drinking all night. It’s like summertime in her mouth and Sam is grateful for the gum he’s had stuffed in the back of his mouth for the last few hours; just a hint of peppermint. It’s amazing.

Y/N moans as his kiss deepens and suddenly her hand is pushing through his hair, fingers curling so desperately in his long locks. His eyes are closed but they roll all the same as she scratches at his scalp.

He’s dizzy all at once, lack of air and all the blood rushing through his system making him swoon. He finally breaks the kiss and sits back just an inch, just enough to breathe and look at her.

She smiles and tugs at his hair, making his eyes glaze over with desire.

“That was some first kiss,” she teases, watching his face dance as his brain tries to cycle through a thousand emotions. Lust, shock, love, anxiety, it’s all there and more, twitching in his brows.

Sam grins easy and pushes forward. First kiss behind him, he’s all fire and touch, running his hands across her shoulders, cradling her head in his big hands as his lips massage hers. His kisses are hungry but slow like he’s drawing out every movement. They don’t have to rush because there’s nothing else in the world more important than those kisses, than his tongue pushing against hers, than their fingers in each others hair.

Sam’s straining against his jeans but he won’t take it any further. If he has to wait forever just kissing her soft lips, he will.

Y/N lets out a moan that nearly kills him; this whispering groan of his name that echoes deep in the back of her throat. He swallows it all down, absorbs her vibrations, her smell, her taste. She’s part of him now, even if just for a little while.

Suddenly her hand is curled around the nape of his neck and she’s moving, sliding down onto the cushions and pulling him to her. She spreads out, legs wrapping around his waist as he lays on top of her. He’s careful not to crush her, using his strong arms to brace himself but fuck, he wants to fall so badly. She bucks her hips and hits him just right and the world spins around in his skull like a merry-go-round out of control.

He lets his mouth wander, unsure of who’s in control. He can feel her fingers pulsing on his neck, guiding or allowing, he’s not sure. His lips cover her jaw, trail slowly down to her ear. He sucks at her pulse and Y/N arches her breasts up against him, hissing in a tight breath that makes Sam’s mouth water.

Her feet hook around the backs of his knees and she pulls him down. His elbows buckle and he’s down, pressing her into the couch, full weight trapping her there. She moans and runs a hand down his back, reaching inside his collar to feel his flesh. She scratches him hard and he growls against her collarbone, taking a quick bite before sitting up on his knees to reclaim her lips.

She looks at him with darkened eyes. Lips, swollen and wet, denting by teeth marks and puffy.

Sam stares down at her, panting as the edges of his vision blur. He’s never met a succubus before, but he’s pretty sure this is what it would feel like, and he doesn’t care one bit. Let him suck the soul from his body, he’ll die happily on that couch.

She bats her eyes and cracks a sexy smile. “Do you…um…” She pauses, afraid to say the words, but Sam gets the hint as she reaches down between them and tugs on his belt.

“Shit. Yeah.” He looks behind him at the duffle bag on the bed, kicking himself for not keeping a rubber in his pocket. “Gimmie a sec.”

The worst pain he’s ever felt is moving away from her. His body is stuck to hers like a magnet, but he has to go. She kisses him sweetly, lips landing at the corner of his mouth, and he finally manages to push away.

It’s cold without her and his dick is aching. She watches as he rushes to the bed and rummages through the bag.

“I know I’ve got one,” he promises, sneaking a look at her.

She’s squirming on the couch, hands pawing at her own breasts, teeth sunken into her lip, waiting.

His bag is empty so he grabs up Dean’s and digs in. “Don’t go anywhere,” he jokes, head practically inside Dean’s duffle.

“Oh, I’m not.” Her voice is so alluring, so sensual that Sam nearly loses control of his hands. He fumbles through the bag and finds a loose Trojan at the bottom, gold wrapper calling to him in the dark.

“Got it!”

In his excitement, Sam barely notices the echo, but Y/N’s sudden movement calls his attention to the other side of the room. She’s sat up, quickly adjusting her messy hair, and staring at Dean who has just burst through the front door.

“What?” Sam stumbles, palming the condom.

“I said, I got it!” Dean smiles proudly and lets the door slam behind him. “Winchester one, ghoul zero.” He plops down on the chair facing the couch and stretches his long legs out, crossing them at the ankles.

Sam swallows hard and begs his erection to fade. His mouth is dry suddenly and he’s equal parts embarrassed and furious.

Tick. Tick.

“That’s amazing, Dean,” Y/N says, her voice wavering a bit. “Thank you so much.”

Dean smiles smugly and folds his hands behind his head, relaxing. He’s covered in mud and god only knows what else, but he’s happy, satisfied with a job well done. “You’re very welcome.”

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The silence is back and Sam wants to wring his brother’s neck. Y/N, too, seems out of sorts and Dean is not blind to the tension.

“I’m sorry,” he says bluntly, “did I interrupt something?”

It’s a quick “no” in tandem from Y/N and Sam and Dean nods his head knowingly.

“Ah…”

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He sucks his teeth and then drops his hands, slapping his thighs as he stands up. “Whelp, allow me to leave you guys alone.” He’s at the door before either can stop him, but he can’t help himself from throwing a jab at his baby brother. “Call me when you’re finished,” he grins. “Then we can celebrate two jobs well done.”

The door takes the hit as Sam throws a shoe at Dean.

“I’m really sorry about him.” His cheeks are bright pink and he’s pretty sure he’s lost any chance he had with Y/N now. He looks up bashfully and she’s still all smiles, standing up from the couch.

“Why? You don’t think you can get the job done?” she asks, fingers hooking around the hem of her shirt.

Sam swallows hard and the fire returns to his eyes. “Oh, I can get it done.”

“Good.” She smiles and pulls her shirt away, tossing it at him. “Because I need to thank my hero properly.”

It’s funny, but as Sam lays her down on the far bed, their bodies warm against each other, he can’t hear that stupid clock anymore.


End file.
